Douce vengeance
by TrinityHermioFeli
Summary: Les parents d'Hermione sont assassinés pendant les grandes vacances avant sa sixième année, elle fera donc tout pour les venger peu importe le prix et les conséquences. (Prend en comptes beaucoup d'événements du tome 6 mais le tome 7 sera modifié au fur et à mesure de l'histoire).
1. avant Prologue

Brûlure?

Douce caresse.

.

.

Morsure?

Douleur déchirante.

.

.

À vouloir danser trop près du feu tu à brûler tes ailes. Voler est maintenant devenu impossible pour toi . Le venin c'est infiltrer au plus profond de ton être, à consumer ton âme et maintenant tu n'es plus qu'une pâle copie de toi-même.

Plus que l'ombre d'un ange, un ange déchu.

Plus qu'une flamme qui ondule dans la nuit.

.

.

Tu t'es perdue, tu n'as pas su retrouver ton chemin et peu à peu, chaque jour, tu t'éloignes de ce que tu as été.

Aimante.

Joyeuse.

Prête à tout pour ses amis.

.

.

Tu as changé, tu n'es plus cette petite fille qui pleurait dans les toilettes en première année. Tu n'es plus celle qui s'est jetée dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis en deuxième année. Tu n'es plus celle qui les protégeait à chaque bêtise. Tu n'es plus cette Hermione-là. Tu n'es plus personne. Tu n'es plus qu'une ombre.

* * *

.

Bonsoir,

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce premier chapitre est un peu spécial.

En réalité, c'est un extrait d'un chapitre qui sera posté plus tard,

nous allons dire que c'est un avant goût :)

Le vrai prologue viens tout de suite après.


	2. Prologue

Bonsoir!

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue subitement il y a quelques temps, alors j'ai décidée de la mettre en forme . Ceci est mon premier essai niveau fic complète, n'hésitez donc pas à écrire des reviews pour m'indiquer mes erreurs ou autres car après tout, je suis là pour apprendre :)

Donc tout d'abord, avant de commencer l'histoire je vais vous situer un peu le contexte. L'histoire commence le jeudi 10 juillet 1996 avec le prologue si dessous. Etant donné que les livres sont écrits du point de vu d'Harry, il y a pas mal de zones d'ombres sur la vie des autres protagonistes donc je me permets de prendre quelques libertés pour combler un peu ces zones de flous, comme par exemple dans le prologue où je dis que Hermione habite Londres. En réalité, le lieu où elle vit avec ses parents n'est jamais mentionné dans le livre sauf erreur de ma part ... L'histoire commence donc juste un peu avant le tome 6, j'essayerais de respecter au mieux l'histoire mais je pense qu'au fur et à mesure, cela deviendra plus compliquer donc, adviendra que pourra :) Toute l'histoire sera du point de vue d'Hermione et peut-être quelques chapitres du point de vue de d'autre personnages important { je ne suis pas encore décidée :) } . Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes.

Prologue très court pour commencer. Si il y a une suite, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long mais avec sûrement pas mal d'attente entre les chapitres du fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour poster à cause des cours qui me prennent beaucoup de place dans mon emploi du temps :) .

* * *

**Douce vengeance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L'histoire qui va suivre commence une nuit de décembre pendant laquelle un groupe d'hommes progressaient dans les rues froides et sombres de Londres. Ils étaient dix et avançaient rapidement. Leurs longues capes noires flottaient derrière leurs jambes à chacun de leurs pas. Ils avaient un objectif, simple. Une mission, de la plus haute importance. Ils ne connaissaient pas les intentions de cette mission, mais ils devaient s'acquitter de leur tâche. Peu importe les raisons, peu importe le but. IL leur avait dit de le faire, alors c'est ce qu'ils feront. Il en avait donné l'ordre. Et un ordre donneé par CET homme ne se discute pas. Jamais. Leur objectif était en vue.

Les quelques mètres qui restaient s'effacèrent trop rapidement pour le groupe d'hommes et leurs objectifs étaient séparer d'eux pas seulement quelques pas. IL avait demander à se que cela ce passe dans la plus grande discrétion, alors ils les supprimeraient d'un seul coup fatal. Un simple sort, qui ne se résume qu'a deux mots, et la fin d'une vie sera marquée. Ils progressaient rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison et montèrent l'escalier silencieusement. Seulement trois des hommes étaient rentrer dans la maison. Les sept autres se cachaient, tapis dans l'ombre, à l'affût de la moindre menace qui pourrait mettre leur plan en échec. Les deux moldus ne se doutaient de rien.

Tranquillement allongés à dormir dans leur lit, ils n'entendirent pas les trois hommes s'avancer dans la pièce et prononcer les mots impardonnables qui scellèrent leur destin. Mais ce n'est pas seulement leur destin qui fût sceller cette nuit là , le destin de leur enfant fut écrit aussi. Mais ça, IL le savait, et malgré ce que cela allait provoquer, il n'avait à ce moment-là pas vu d'autre alternative possible pour LA pousser à partir ce battre. IL n'avait pas vu d'autre solution que de tuer ses parents . Et ceci, il le regrettera jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie sur cette Terre.

.

.

.

Le plus lâche des assassins, c'est celui qui a des remords.

Jean-Paul Sartre ; Les mouches 1943.


	3. Breath of life

Bonsoir,

Bon, pour ce chapitre j'ai décider de faire un résumer en quelques sorte car je vais commencer la vraie histoire le jour du départ pour Poudlard ( je ne sais pas trop si vous me comprenez mais moi je me comprend enfin bref ...) . Ensuite, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre donc je pense que je vais le modifier par la suite. Pour finir, je suis encore désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de Béta et je ne suis pas à douée avec les français, pas du tout. Donc voilà, ce chapitre aussi nul soit-il, bah je vais le poster quand même et nous verrons bien :)

RAR

WatchHeart7076 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et merci aussi de m'avoir prévenue pour le "s" a juillet ( faute de frappe) parce que en plus de ne pas être douée avec le français, je ne suis pas douée non plus avec un ordinateur :)

Nedwige Stew : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour avoir mise l'histoire en alerte. J'espère que tu n'aura pas trop attendu(e).

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont misent mon histoire en favorite ou qui l'ont suivie :)

Chapitre très court, désolée par avance.

* * *

"A partir du moment où il n'y a plus  
de logique à éprouver des émotions; il ne reste  
plus qu'à nier le droit de les  
ressentir"

Daniel Dufour

**Musique: Breath of life ( florence and the machines) **

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un cri. Une complainte, venue du plus profond de notre corps. Une émotion,qui telle une bombe à fragmentation, détruit tout sur son passage et dont les éclats meurtrissent peu à peu mon cœur.

**Je cherchais un souffle de vie**  
**Pour une petite touche de lumière céleste**  
**Mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête disent, non oh oh**  
**Pour obtenir un nouveau rêve de vie**  
**Un petit aperçu de la vue à la fin**  
**Mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête disent, non oh oh**

La douleur est insupportable, intenable. Un sentiment. De la rage pure, accompagnée d'un soupçon de peur. De la douleur, qui vous transperce le cœur. Je ne peut pas rester là, les yeux rivés sur ce spectacle macabre qui marque la fin de ma vie, la fin de leurs fin. La fin d'une histoire, mon histoire. Alors je cour, je cour à travers la ville, je cour à travers les routes, à travers la forêt dans m'arrêter. Je cour pour fuir les problèmes, je cour pour fuir mon passé, je cour pour fuir ma vie.

**Mais j'aurais besoin de toucher un peu plus**  
**Un autre goût de la course céleste**  
**Et je crois, je crois que c'est ainsi oh oh oh**

**De quel côté suis-je? De quel côté suis-je?**  
**De quel côté suis-je? De quel côté suis-je?**  
**De quel côté suis-je? De quel côté suis-je?**

Le silence règne autour de moi, mon souffle est assourdissant dans cette forêt tranquille, les gouttes d'eau tombent sur les feuilles, le monde tournera encore après ma mort. Pourquoi lutter? Les années feront oublier mon nom, celui qui fut mien pendant des années et il n'y aura plus personne pour ce rappeler le fait que j'ai exister.

**Et même si je perdais mon esprit**  
**C'était un appel qui était si sublime**  
**Mais la salle est si calme, oh oh oh**

**Je cherchais un souffle de vie**  
**Une petite touche de lumière céleste**  
**Mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête disent, non oh oh**

Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et dormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. On dit que ceux-ci sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Ecoutez donc, ne m'entendez vous pas crier? Mes fenêtres sont brisées, elles ne sont que débris et souvenirs. Je ne suis plus qu'un miroir qui reflète au autre ce qu'ils veulent bien voir.

**C'est un long chemin et il est venu à partir du papier**  
**Et je le dis toujours, nous devrions être ensemble**  
**Je peux voir le regard, car cette chanson est terminée**  
**Et si tu es parti, je ne serai pas longue**

**Et j'ai commencé à l'entendre à nouveau mais cette fois ce n'était pas toi**  
**Et la salle est si calme, oh oh oh**

Ai-je une chance de pouvoir redevenir ce que j'étais? Pourrais-je un jour tout oublier? Je ne sais pas. J'arrive a nouveau à marcher, Mes pieds tels des automates me conduisent vers chez moi. Ma maison. Celle ou j'ai grandie sous les yeux affectueux de mes parents. Que vais-je devenir sans eux? Que vais-je faire? Je n'ai que 16 ans. Ou vais-je vivre? Chez les Weasley? Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient tous pitiés de moi et je ne veux pas dépendre que quelqu'un. Je vais me débrouiller. Je suis intelligente, cela ne devrait pas être difficile.

**Et mon cœur est le cœur d'une vie**  
**Car le diable se remet à danser**  
**Et la salle est trop calme**

**Je cherchais le souffle d'une vie**  
**Une petite touche d'une vie céleste**  
**Mais tous les chœurs dans ma tête disent non, oh oh**

Je rentre chez moi, rentre dans ma chambre et prépare mes affaires. Le silence qui règne dans la maison me glace le dos et malgré mon envie de serrer mes parents dans mes bras jusqu'à leurs en briser les os je quitte la maison de mon enfance sans un regard en arrière. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle page de mon histoire s'écrit. Aujourd'hui, seule dans les rues froides et sombre de Londres je me fait la promesse que quoi qu'il advienne dans la futur, je ferait tout pour venger la mort de mes parents et que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne m'arrêterait pas avant que tout les responsable soient tombés. Tous.

**Alfred de Musset a écrit :**

**"L'homme est un apprenti, la douleur est son maître Et nul ne se connaît tant qu'il n'a pas souffert..."**


End file.
